Episodio en los bosques perdidos
by Lady Akhisane
Summary: Una escena que se desarrolla en The Lost Woods. ¿Qué sucede con aquellos que entran a estos bosques?


Ok, antes que nada, mi nombre es Zeldin, y este mi primer fic en esta web. Es un sólo capítulo, es un cuento corto. Agredeceré mucho los comentarios, si les gustó o no, se acpetan críticas. Se podrán ir dando cuenta de que lo que más me encanta es TLOZ (en cuanto empiece a escribir más fics). Pronto trataré de subir un fic largo que aún sigo escribiendo, con una historia original de Zelda (según yo). Hasta la vista babys!!

The Legend of Zelda

Episodio en los bosques perdidos.

Los ojos del niño brillaban bajo su sombrero. Su alegría se manifestaba en ellos cuando soplaba. Las notas salían agradable y afinadamente de su flauta. Otra cabeza se meneaba al ritmo del son del pequeño flautista. Los ojos del oyente brillaban como los de su compañero. Era lo que daba un toque juguetón e inocente a sus rostros que parecían como sumidos en las sombras.

-¿Has oído algo?- la música cesó por un momento, pero el baile no. Se oían las hojas agitarse, como cuando el viento soplaba fuerte. Pero no eran las hojas de los árboles ni de los arbustos. Era el movimiento tan alegre del niño que bailaba, aun cuando las notas dejaron de deleitar sus oídos.

-¿Por qué te has detenido?- preguntó desanimado su compañero un minuto después, interrumpiendo su baile.

-Lo siento.

En cuanto se escuchó la primera nota, se reanudó el baile.

Estaban los dos solos, en medio de un claro rodeado de la espesura tan misteriosa y temida de los Bosques Perdidos. Eran los únicos, porque nadie más entraba a esos bosques. Los que jamás habían puesto un pie allí decían que los que entraban no volvían a ver el exterior. Pero ¿qué pasaba exactamente con los que entraban? ¿Qué era lo que los retenía ahí dentro que no les permitía volver? Las respuestas sólo pueden conocerlas quienes van a buscarlas.

Una nueva interrupción sumió al claro, y al bosque entero en el silencio.

-¿Y ahora por qué te detienes?

-¿No escuchaste algo?

-Yo no escuché algo. Pero dejé de escuchar que tocabas y eso es peor.

-Tal vez fueron los pájaros.

-No hay pájaros aquí.

-¿Y tú sabes qué son los pájaros?

-No lo sé. ¿Tú?

-Ni idea. ¿Cómo sabes entonces que no se oyeron pájaros, si no sabes lo que son?

-Si hubiera pájaros aquí entonces sabría qué son. Pero no lo sé, y eso es porque no los hay. Si no hay pájaros entonces no fue eso lo que oíste.

Por un momento sólo se miraron sin decir nada.

-¿Quieres tocar?- el pequeño músico le ofreció su instrumento a su compañero, que parecía impaciente.

-Pero es tu turno. Yo quiero bailar.

-Quisiera que hubiera alguien más que tocara: así podríamos bailar al mismo tiempo.

La música siguió y siguió, el baile también.

En el suelo podían verse manchas de luz que se filtraban entre las hojas de los grandísimos árboles, los mismos que han estado ahí desde antes de que se creara un velo de misterio alrededor de los Bosques Perdidos. Parecía que estuvieran realmente vivos, como si pudieran hablar. Muchos tenían rostros, pero sólo los que estaban dentro se daban cuenta.

El niño seguía danzando lleno de entusiasmo. No había, según él, nada más divertido que oír la canción y seguirla con su cuerpo. Bueno, en realidad, había algo aún mejor que eso, pero era de esas cosas maravillosas que sólo pasan algo así como… cada tantos años. Así lo llamaban los niños, "el juego de cada tantos años".

Una tercera interrupción. El niño dejó su flauta sobre un muñón cercano, y se acercó lentamente hacia un árbol que lo miraba. El otro corrió a tomar la flauta y le rogó a su amigo:

-Por favor, sigue tocando. Es triste bailar cuando no hay música.

-A veces es bueno estar en silencio- le devolvía la mirada al gigante de madera-. Míralo a él, por ejemplo. Últimamente no me ha dirigido palabra alguna. Elige callarse en lugar de reírse y contar historias como solía hacerlo. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Su amigo desconcertado se rascó la cabeza. Pensar que había estado quien sabe cuantos días tan distraído con el sonido cadencioso y su divertido baile. Se preguntó desde cuándo habían dejado de escucharse las historias del más viejo de todos sus compañeros.

-Eso es porque sabe que pronto cambiará.

-¿Cómo que cambiará?-le preguntó el flautista a otro árbol, uno visiblemente más joven y pequeño que se encontraba cerca. Y es que estaban totalmente rodeados por ellos.

-Llegará el momento en que se le borre el rostro, que no pueda hablar ni reír, y el único ruido que hará es el de sus hojas, sólo cuando sople el viento.

Los dos niños se desanimaron.

-No volverá a contarnos esa historia de cuando se parecía a nosotros- dijo el bailarín.

-¡Ah! Pero sí que tenía memoria. Yo casi no me acuerdo lo que se siente tener piernas y brazos como ustedes- se sonrío levemente, lo que produjo un ligero crujir en su cara-. ¿Es divertido, no? Caminar, y bailar y mover los brazos.

Uno de los niños no comprendía, sujetando la flauta con sus dos manos, ¿por qué parecía su amigo lamentarse?

-Pero tú puedes moverte.

El enorme tronco se inclinó un poco hacia él, como si fuera igual de flexible que una rama.

-Pero no puedo correr por todos los rincones, ni puedo dar volteretas, como solíamos hacer juntos, ¿ves? Sólo puedo quedarme aquí, estirar mis brazos…- se dio cuenta de su error, y rectificó con una carcajada, haciendo crujir más su cara- quiero decir, mis ramas. Si aun tuviera brazos podría tocar la flauta mientras ustedes se sacuden el aburrimiento.

-Ahora que lo dices- dijo el niño más travieso-, me parece que su cara se ve distinta. Apenas le distingo los ojos.

-Muy pronto ni si quiera los verás.

El otro niño se miró las manos. Algún pensamiento intentaba tomar forma en mente.

-¿Alguna vez fuimos diferentes?

-No-contestó el otro-. He estado aquí tanto tiempo como tú, y nunca te he visto diferente de cómo eres.

-¿De verdad? No recuerdo cuanto tiempo hemos estado aquí.

-Siempre. Si alguna vez no hubiéramos estado aquí, lo sabríamos, ¿no lo crees?

Su compañero enorme los observaba con una sonrisa, tratando de imaginarse a sí mismo charlando con su compañero tal y como ellos lo hacían en ese instante. Ahora ni si quiera podía charlar con él desde su sitio, su amigo estaba cambiando.

-Pronto será parte del bosque. Quisiera no poder olvidar como éramos antes.

-¿Cómo eran antes?-preguntaron los niños a la vez.

-Como ustedes.

-¿Significa eso que seremos como tú?

-¿Cómo voy a hacer para bailar entonces?

-Tal vez tus hojas bailen con el viento.

Los dos niños se quedaron callados. No querían cambiar, no querían ser diferentes ni tener que clavarse en el suelo como sus amigos grandes. Era más divertido brincar, corretear y jugar por doquier.

-No será tan malo-les explicó-, después de todo, no parecen tan tristes desde que cambiaron por primera vez.

-Entonces no éramos así antes…

-Sí lo éramos, ya te lo he dicho-replicó el niño, y le puso la flauta en las manos- vamos a seguir jugando.

-Es extraño como cuando se vuelven niños perdidos les es imposible pensar que eran de afuera. Luego cuando llegan a ser como yo, es como si de pronto recordaran… cuando ya no es posible ir a otro lado. ¿No se les ha ocurrido salir de este lugar?

-Todos los días salimos de aquí-contestó el niño que apenas iba a empezar a tocar su canción favorita-. Atravesamos esos cortos túneles en los que decían que se puede uno perder fácilmente. Pero nosotros siempre regresamos aquí.

-Pero nunca han encontrado un túnel que los lleve al exterior.

-Ya sabemos cuál es-aseguró el otro niño-, no sé como, sólo lo sabemos. Pero nos da miedo. No debemos ir al exterior.

-Ah si- el árbol se quedó pensativo, luego dijo para sus adentros-. Es la ley de los bosques, la que no está escrita sino en nuestras almas cuando cruzamos a este lado. Es lo que se gana uno por perder.

Las horas pasaban despacio, los rayitos de luz se desvanecían uno tras otro conforme el cielo en el exterior se cubría de oscuridad y estrellas que aquellos niños no podían conocer. El baile y la música habían persistido incluso después que todas las criaturas que allí habitaban estaban en silencio, ocultas en sus hogares cálidos y seguros. Sólo las hadas permanecían despiertas, haciendo compañía a los niños traviesos, alumbrando el lugar donde ellos jugaban.

Se oyeron pasos muy cerca. Alguien se acercaba, se oía la hierba siendo aplastada y las ramas partiéndose al ser pisadas. La música cesó. Ambos niños estuvieron atentos a los sonidos. Los llenaban de felicidad. Significaba que alguien había venido a jugar.

-Han pasado tantos años-dijo uno de ellos.

Frente a ellos se presentó un jovencito. No parecía mayor de quince. Pero los niños nada sabían de edades, no notaban que las cosas cambiaban con el paso de los años. Para ellos era sólo alguien más con quien divertirse.

-Por fin-el extraño suspiró profundamente, aliviado al ver que estaba salvado-. Qué bueno que encuentro a alguien aquí. He estado dando vueltas durante horas, me temo que estoy perdido. Estaría muy agradecido si ustedes me ayudaran a salir de aquí. ¿Saben el modo de abandonar este lugar?

-Juega con nosotros-respondió uno de ellos, el que sostenía la flauta-, y podrás salir.

-Pero debes ganarnos-repuso el otro-, de otra forma, tendrás que quedarte.

Comenzó a saltar y dar volteretas, haciendo ese extraño sonido como de hojas que se estremecían con el viento.

-Pero… lo siento, pero en verdad debo volver a mi hogar. Lamento haberlos molestado, pero si ustedes se han perdido también, deberíamos buscar la salida juntos. ¿No desean volver con su familia?

-Juega con nosotros- insistieron los niños, y súbitamente desaparecieron.

-Esperen-les pidió el joven, buscando a los niños-. No se vayan. Necesito salir.

-Atrápanos- se escucharon sus voces por todo su alrededor. Entonces, aparecieron detrás de él.

Al darse cuenta, quiso acercárseles, pero volvieron a hacerle la jugarreta, y sin ningún aviso, aparecieron sobre la rama de un gran árbol, aquel que había perdido su rostro.

-Si nos atrapas-dijo uno muy divertido.

-Te diremos como se sale de los Bosques Perdidos- dijo el otro niño, sin malicia en su voz.

Después de todo, habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que jugaron su juego preferido.


End file.
